Loss of Innocence
by Neon Star
Summary: Legolas is sent to learn about life from an old warrior. But this warrior teaches him more then just fighting.
1. Default Chapter

Legolas and Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Astrea is mine. There is no romance in this story.  
  
Loss of Innocence  
  
The old warrior stood silent, listening for calls in the forest. She was of a dying breed, though not a creature of this world. Her sharp green eyes rove over the land as she pushed back a lock of red hair streaked with gray from her face. She knew only half the reason of why she was there. Having received a summons from the depths of her heart, she had come, knowing an old friend had called. She knew that this was the world of one of her dear friends, but not as her friend knew it. No, this was a time when Men did not run everything, and machines did not plague the world. But she also knew this world for other reasons, and for those reasons, had stayed away until now.  
  
Sighing softly, she sensed the presence of another being watching her, for warriors were sensitive to prying eyes. But she did not give it away until she grew weary of the game and looked up into the trees.  
  
"I suggest you come down and tell me why you are watching me, or attack me. Either way is fine, as long as you do something," she said, a small smirk flittering across her lips.  
  
For a moment, all was silent, and then a figure landed in front of her. She studied him silently as he studied her. He was an elf, a young one at that, though probably older then herself. He had fine long golden/white hair, and blue eyes that held an innocent look. But he also had a bow trained upon her, though she did not fear it.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I am a warrior, from another world. I do not feel I should revel my name till I know yours, dear sir elf," she said.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Now, your name?" he asked.  
  
"Astrea, simply Astrea," she said.  
  
"Then you must be the one I seek," he said, putting his arrow away, and lowering his bow.  
  
"Then it was Thranduil's calling I felt?" she asked.  
  
"No, it was my teacher and friend, Glorfindel of Rivendell, though my Father bid me come here," he said.  
  
Her eyes flickered in surprise, "Well, perhaps Glorfindel has finally forgiven me. But why did they send you to me?"  
  
"To learn, though I do not know what," he said.  
  
"You know how to fight, do you not?"   
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what else do you need to know. Did Glorfindel or Thranduil say anything?"  
  
"I think they only spoke that I am to learn about life."  
  
"Wonderful!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"I am the last person that you would want to learn about life from."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lets just say that my motto used to be friends and enemies are the same, and a life is a life, nothing more."  
  
"What is your motto now?"  
  
"Leave things alone, they are better without your help. But if you wish to learn, I shall teach you."  
  
"I do wish to be taught."  
  
"Then lets get started."  
  
She then held out her arm, and he grasped her arm just above the wrist as she grasped his arm. The deal was set, and it would change Legolas in more ways then one. 


	2. 2

Okay, just to say now, since I know some will read this into this. No, there will be no slash nor romance in this. Aron is not like that, and neither is Legolas. Just to tell you that now.  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where do you come from?" Legolas asked, blocking a blow of her sword with his.  
  
"Another place, another time," she said evasively, and ducked a slash from him.  
  
"What did you mean by what you said of Glorfindel forgiving you?" he asked.  
  
"That, dear Prince, should remain buried," she said, flipping over him.  
  
He swung around in time to avoid her attack, "Evasive, are you not?"  
  
"I am, and you, dear Prince," she trailed off.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, and locked her sword with his, and then snap kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back slightly, and blocked her second kick, only to miss the one to his feet.  
  
He fell upon his face, and felt her boot upon his neck.  
  
"Are too easily distracted. First lesson, sadly, is to never try to interrogate someone while fighting," she said and lifted her boot from his neck.  
  
He got up gracefully and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I know that, but you interest me. And I must admit, I underestimated you, though I know better now," he said.  
  
"Second lesson, never underestimate anyone. To overestimate them is better, as you will be more then prepared to take them on. Underestimation just gets you killed," she snapped, "But truly, Glorfindel must have warned you of that."  
  
"He did...." Legolas trailed off, and a pale red flooded his cheeks.  
  
She looked at him and smiled wanly, "I may look old and frail, but I am still a warrior. Besides, I fight better then I did in my youth. In my youth I was bloody, and quick to hold my blade as well. Now I decide quickly, and I am usually right."  
  
"But what if you are wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Then I regret it later. But it is better to be careful, then let your mistakes cost you the life of another or your own life," she said, "Now, might I ask a question?"  
  
"All right," he said.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
He frowned at her, "Age means nothing to Elves. But if you wish, I am one hundred and three years of age."  
  
"I thought you were young, but not that young," she said.  
  
Legolas's frown became darker.  
  
"Oh, come now. I meant no offense. You're older then me at any rate. And you have to learn to control that Elvish pride of yours," she said, leaning slightly on the hilt of her blade.  
  
"You are right. Don't tell me that is another lesson," he said.  
  
"No, just advice. I know warriors that have egos the size of Arda and still be great fighters," she said, and sheathed her sword.  
  
He followed her example, "Well, what next?"   
  
"As I know Elves don't have the limitations of an old woman, I would remind you that I at least need to eat," she said and smirked.  
  
He smiled slightly, "I forget mortals limits. We should take a break."  
  
They walked back to where their packs lay, and she opened hers, taking from it a simple flask of water and fruit. Sitting down upon the grass, she bit into it, and drank slowly. He sat down beside her, not feeling hungry but wanting to talk.  
  
"Will you not at least tell me something about yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
She sat back, chewing thoughtfully then swallowed, "Hmmm, I am bonded to a feeder of blood if you wish to know."  
  
Legolas was a bit taken aback, "What?! How can you live with such?"  
  
"He isn't so bad, and I have been bonded to him for a very very long time and we have children. He would come anywhere with me if he could, but his duties keep him bound But to my first son..." she trailed off, looking around.  
  
Legolas's sharp ears picked up a faint sound, and he reached for his sword. But his hand never made it as something tackled him, driving his face into the dirt, and sitting on his back. That something then nicked his neck with something that felt like a fang, and a faint feel like if that creature had licked that small bleeding nick it had just made.  
  
"Hmmm, I love the taste of Elf blood in the morning," a silk like voice breathed by his ear, then got off, "Your new student, Mother?"  
  
"Aron Aviur Arkin, what are you doing here?!" Astrea's voice was sharp as she got up and glared at her oldest son.  
  
" I wanted to spend some time with you, and meet your new student," Aron said, his gray green eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked down at Legolas.  
  
Legolas raised himself to his knees and then he got to his feet. Brushing himself off slowly, he eyed the one who had tackled him. He put a hand to where the other had bitten him, and drew it away to find a small amount of blood on his fingers. He looked back at the other, and frowned.  
  
"Sorry about that," Aron said, flashing him an apologetic smile.  
  
"My son gets a little too excited at times," Astrea said, taking a small handful of long blood red hair streaked with black, and yanked.  
  
Aron winced and pulled away from her, "I was just having a bit of fun."  
  
"Fun does not include biting people. Now, are you going to be staying near or on your way?" Astrea asked.  
  
"I thought I might watch to train the young Elf here," Aron said, and smiled slightly wickedly at Legolas.  
  
"All right, but no more of that," Astrea snapped, and Legolas saw the flicker of a leader in her deep green eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mother," Aron said.  
  
"Here, let me bandage that, Legolas," Astrea said, motioning for Legolas to sit.   
  
Legolas glanced warily at Aron once more, then sat, and let his new mentor tend to the small wound. She finished quickly, and stood with him.  
  
"Well, we had best get back to it," Astrea said, "If you will follow me."   
  
With that, she started into the woods nearby, "And leave your weapons," her voice trailed back.  
  
Legolas took his sword from his side, and his bow and quiver from his back, then his hunting knife from its hiding spot. As he was doing such, he watched Aron unhook his broad sword and the shield from his back. Aron caught him looking, and smiled at him before standing and walking after Astrea. Legolas followed close behind. 


End file.
